Life Just Can't Get Any Better
by Sammi29
Summary: Miley and Demi Are Cousins and have moved from the UK to the US. While Living there who knew they'd start hanging with The Popular Boy Band In the US Featuring Nick, Joe and Kevin.  Better Than It Seems


Here We are...Me and my cousin on a plane Moving House from the UK to toluca Lake in California.  
Whilst i am -bored-out-of-my-head, ill tell you about myself;  
My name is Miley i have Brown hair, Blue eyes and i have a great personality and sense of Humor , My BESTEST Friend is Demi she has Brown hair, Brown eyes and just like me, great personality and sense of humor,...She is more like a sister...plus she lives with us...Because her dad got attacked by a shark and sadly died :( [**A/N i started laughing when i wrote that part xD**] And her mum [**A/n, remember they're from the uk so its Mum there**]..Well she just left her when she was 15...i waas 13 at the time.  
my mum and dad bought her into our family.  
Demi is 19 and i am 17.  
Both of us Are Jonas Freaks!  
My Best friends are called Selena and Taylor...They already live in California, but live about 20 minutes away from where we will be living.  
"10 minutes until Landing...Please strap yourselves in!" My mum shouted over to me and Demi.  
"Alright!" Demi said...strapping herself in.  
I belted myself up in the seat, and just waited for the plane to land, i wanted to get off so badly;  
1. i hate planes  
2. so bored  
...Wanna go bed  
4. get out for fresh air.  
Finally The plane has landed, Time for Hollywood action! LOL Jokes...Time for boring unpacking.  
We walked out (more like RAN out) and grabbed my luggage.  
i rushed so much, that it felt like i was waiting for Demi, mum and dad for a whole century- just to get their bags.  
Finally after eternity...We Finally got into a SUV and left for our new house.

About 30 minutes later, We just got to the top of the drive way to our house.  
"WOW!" Demi said in amazment.  
"I KNOW!" I said mocking her voice  
I jumped out the car, opened the boot, grabbed all my luggage and ran to the Front door. Mum, dad and Demi got to the front door about 3 minutes after i did.  
Dad got the keys and Opened the front door.  
When i walked inside, the whole house was already set up, because we came down for a few weeks before...so we only had to bring all our left belongings like Clothes and the extra few small things .LOL  
I ran Straight upstairs to my bedroom.  
First i just had to put all my Nick, Joe and Kevin posters up...else i would not be able to sleep at night.  
Second, i put my blue and white duvet cover on the duvet and pillow cases.  
third i put my 3 canvas' up...all 3 of Nick.  
fourth...I went into the ensuite, and put all my bathroom stuff in there, like my toothbrush, and shower gel.. You get my point  
fifth, i seperated my clothes between my wardrobe and drawers.  
FINALLY I WAS FINISHED.  
My Tv and Dvd player was already set up.  
my desk was put up...with my laptop on.  
and i already had 2 lush deck chairs on my balcony.  
After unpacking, i decided to get changed into something nice and summery...it was about lunch-time here.  
Before i changed, i had a quick shower..literally REALLY QUICK... When i changed into my Clothes, i Got a book out of one of my boxes underneath my bed...  
I got it out the box, and then went out on the Balcony and sat in one of the deck chairs to read it.

Demis POV;

Me and Miley went Seperate ways into out Bedrooms to go and unpack.  
It always takes me ages to unpack.  
2 hours later

I have finished unpacking...i take so long, because i find it so boring to do, that i just can be bothered to do it.  
Anway...after unpacking, i decided to go see if Miley wanted to go have a walk around the neighbourhood and stuff...just to look around.  
So i went into her room and saw that her balcony door was open, so i went through onto the balcony and found Miley asleep in the chair.  
~Typical Miley~JetLagged~  
I decided to Wake her up.  
"MILEEY!" I shouted  
She woke up looking really tired.  
"Yeah?" She was half asleep.  
"im bored...it is like 2:45...Wanna go walk round the neighbourhood a bit?" I asked  
"Yeah sure..." Miley said falling asleep AGAIN.  
"No dont go back to sleep!" I said pushing her off the Chair.  
"OK IM UP!" She shouted

Miley's POV;

Still lOOKING and Feeling half asleep, Me and Demi walked round the neighbourhood for a bit.  
"OMJ NO WAY" Demi screamed  
"WHAT?" i yelled back  
"I swear that is where Nick, Joe and Kevin Live!" Demi said  
" YEAH IT IS!" I said  
As always me and Demi always get up to no good.  
"Take a picture of me climbing on their roof!" I said  
So i climbed a wall and a few tree trunks, and finally got up on the roof of their house.  
What i didnt know was that Demi followed me...but still took a few pics, all so funny.  
we crept down a little, cuz we saw that they were in the pool in their garden.  
"Demi!" I whispered  
"Yeah?" She said taking a picture.  
"Im slipping!" I said  
Demi had her camera round her wrist, and grabbed onto my hand, but my hands were too sweaty.  
"Demi HELP!" I whisper-yelled  
"Im TRYING" She whisper yelled too.  
"DEMI!" I shouted out loud instead of whispered.  
Then i saw Joe look up.

Demi's Face was Competely priceless.  
Demi looked so shocked at Joe looking up at us, and Let go of my Hand, and i Fell..Gladly on Grass.  
"MILEY RUN!"  
I couldnt get up properly cuz i was Wetting myself with laughter too much, so i just dragged myself along the floor.  
Then Demi started Laughing So much that she Fell off the roof too.  
"Miley Save Yourself!" Demi shouted but in a funny-action-movie way.  
I just couldnt help but laugh at that, i got up and ran over to her.

Joes POV;

I saw 2 girls on our roof of our house.  
then suddenly one of the girls (the brown haired one) looked at me in shock, and then let go off the Other girl-who fell off the roof...then as soon as she hit the ground, she started wetting herself with laughter.  
Then the girl that was still on the Roof, started laughing and then fell off too.  
But both of them made a Joke out of the Whole thing...well she started making this action-movie out of the whole thing saying  
"Miley.. Save yourself!"  
Me, Nick and Kevin just couldnt help but laugh.

Demi's POV;

I decided to make a whole Joke out of it...so i started an Action-movie.  
"Miley..Save yourself!" I said  
Miley just laughed, then got up and ran over to me.  
This all happened so fast, that we forgot where we were.  
Until we heard laughing, coming from the pool.

We turned around and saw Joe,Nick and Kevin laughing really hard.  
All three of them got out the pool and walked over to us.  
"What Brings you here?" Joe said in a funny-acting-type-voice  
So i guess our Funny-action-movie is still going on.  
"Oh no reason!" Miley said  
"Just chillin, by Climbing rooftops" Miley said again, laughing.  
they all laughed along.

'See you in the dark' started playing from my phone...  
"1 sec...my phones Ringing" i said  
"Hello?...ok...we'll come back now..Bye!" I hungup.  
"Who was that?" Miley asked  
"Mum, she wants us to go home now!" I said  
"Why?" Miley asked  
"Dunno" I said  
"awww" Miley said  
"Well...Nice to meet you" Joe said "wanna come round Tomorrow?" Joe added  
"Yeah sure!" Miley said  
"Yup!" I said.  
We went Round the back gate, and ran home.  
When we got home, Me and Miley Ran upstairs, and decided to sit out on Miley Balcony for a bit.

Miley's (POV;

"ICnt believe we met Nick, Joe and Kevin!" I said  
"I Cant believe i met JOE! Demi shouted  
"No need to shout, im right nxt to you!" I said  
"S.O.R.R.Y!" Demi said  
We both just burst out laughing

10PM

"im going bed!" i said  
I walked upstairs, brushed my teeth and then got into bed.

Next Morning;

"OMJ OMJ OMJ OMJ IM SEEING JOE TODAY" Demi came rushing into my room...she was already ready and dressed.  
"GET UP NOW!" Demi chucked the duvet off me.  
"alright im up." I said  
I got out of bed...had a shower and then got dressed, As soon as i was ready, Me and Demi left.

**Hey, so what do u think of this? Its kinda boring but it will get better. (: review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
